What should have happened that day
by Ruler of the arts
Summary: Re-wrote the scene in Vampire Knight. This scene is only for Zeki fans. Any Zero haters do not read. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**In the Vampire Knight mangas this is book seven chapter thirty-fourth night:Bloody World. I dont know about you but i find myself constantly wanting to smake Yuki in the face. She can be stupid sometimes according to me. This is what i think should have happened in this scene.**

**DISCLAIM: I do not own Vampire Knight. **

**This is my fist story so please go easy on me! T-T**

* * *

><p>I see blood again. Y am I always seeing blood…? My room, alone with myself, is now splattered with the red wash. I don't know where it came from but it was there. The sudden knock at the door startled me enough to make me jump.<p>

"Yuki?" called my friend, Zero, as he opened the door, "Are you awake?"

I looked up from my fettle position I was in on my bed.

"Ur head does it still hurt?" he asked, "When I came to get your laundry…"

Then, I don't know why, but I attacked him. I jumped out of my bed and onto him, pushing him to the ground.

"Yuki?"

When I had him pinned to the ground, I grabbed his neck and squeezed. The fact that he wasn't fighting back just made me squeeze harder. But something clicked in my head and made me realize what I was doing. I gasped, "Ze…ro…?

My hands started shaking as I loosened my grip, "Oh my god…Zero!" I yanked my hands away, "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what I just-"

"Calm down." He sighed not moving an inch, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I should be asking you…Zero…y didn't you fight back…?" I remained on top of him to shaken to move. And I wanted to hear his answer.

"I told you, you can do whatever you want with my life."

That's what I was hoping not to hear. I'm getting sick of him feeling like he owes me… "Shut up…shut up and stop saying things like that." I kept my voice calm, putting my hands on his chest and making him listen to me, "I'm giving you blood because I want to. That's my decision. I don't want anything in return."

He just stared at me. After realizing he wasn't going to answer I continued, "Don't give me your life like this…I want you to have it. Take it. I don't want it. I'll do anything to keep you alive, Zero. Please Zero, you can have your life I just want to be in it. I'm not your victim. I'm your best friend and I won't let you treat yourself like this."

"…You're not making any sense…" He said calmly, "It sounds…as if…you're desperately trying to tell me that you need me…"

"Don't…" I pleaded knowing exactly where this was going.

"But…you're wrong Yuki," He sat up. With me still sitting on him the move made us very close together.

"Stop."

"The only one you need… is Kaname Kuran."

"Stop it!"

"It's always been that way. Something is wrong with you."

"Stop! Stop talking like that!" Now I was just angry. I gripped the color of his shirt, "And quit giving me that look! That _'You're wrong because my life doesn't matter'_ look. Because _you_ are wrong when you think that Zero! You don't know everything. I do need you, Zero. I do. More then you know!"

"Yuki-" His expression changed to a mix of surprise and confusion.

I continued before he could tell me I was wrong again, "You may not treasure your life but I do! I treasure it with all my heart! And, damn it, when will you see that!"

I yanked on his shirt and made him kiss me. To my surprise he didn't pull away. Actually, he got into it. He slit his hands up my back leaving one at the small of my back and dragging the other up further. I let go of his shirt and gripped his shoulders. Just when it was getting hot, the door knob turned. Zero and I jumped apart but it was too late. The headmaster had caught a glimpse of us.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed freezing in the doorway.

Zero and I said nothing. We exchanged panicked looks. Headmaster, on the other hand, was more than surprised. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "Well…um…that's new…...I'll leave….proceed….."

He closed the door once again. It was quiet for a moment. I looked up at Zero. He was staring at me. Like he didn't believe what just happened. Neither did I…

"Yuki-" He began

"You should go…and I gotta change…" I noted pointing at the door.

"…Right…"

And then…Zero left…Just like that…


End file.
